Hot and Wet
by Be Obscene
Summary: Based loosely on season 3. 18 year old Nancy gets a job as a lifeguard at the public pool. Thinking she'll be picking up guys her mother has similar ideas and the two go head to head competing for attention. Modern day AU. Strong sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea for a while. Thought I would give it a shot. More of just a teaser for things to come. Some changes with the characters including Christina Hendricks as Karen Wheeler. Let me know what you think! **

It was a hot one maybe the hottest day in recent memory. Nancy desperately wanted shade but she would be stuck at the top of the lifeguard outpost for the rest of the day. The outdoor public pool was a frenzy, everyone from Hawkins, Indiana and no doubt a couple towns over fighting to get in.

Nancy applied sunblock on her pale skin. She wasn't crazy about the uniform but maybe it would get some of the guys to notice her; a red one piece.

"So you nervous?" Kim, the blonde head lifeguard asked, chewing bubble gum annoyingly as she did.

Nancy thought about briefly and shook her head.

"Good. But don't be too friendly, these little shits will eat you alive."

Nancy was a bit taken aback by that statement but smiled through the awakward exchange. Over Kim's shoulder she saw Billy Hargrove, the other big deal there. He was certainly a beefcake, tanned skin and hardly ever seen with a shirt on, too busy showing off that six-pack and those pecks. He had these dreamy blue eyes normally covered by dark shades or his long hair. There was no way a guy like him would probably even give a skinny runt like her a second glance.

"Anyway, just do that and you should be good," Kim said, finishing a long pep talk that Nancy wasn't part of for the last minute.

"Huh?"

"Whoa! Who is that?" Kim pushed Nancy rudely aside to gawk at someone making their way to the pool. A lot of people noticed including Bill. This older woman, red hair and an incredible body. Her blue one piece bathing suit hugged her curves. She stretched out in front of everyone seeming rather oblivious to their presence.

"No way!" said a group of teens.

"Damn!"

"Mom?" Nancy blurted out, staring on in shock.

Kim turned to her with skeptiscm. How could a Milf with such a thick body be the mother of this twig? She sneered, "Your mom's ass has gotta be 300lbs!"

Nancy titled her head and frowned with her eyes still on the sideshow attraction, "You think?"

"What's her name?" Billy surprised Nancy, walking up behind her and looking at the hot mom.

Nancy stammered, "...Karen..."

"Karen," he smiled, "Excuse me," he bumped past Nancy and made his move over to Karen.

"Huh?"

"You better get up there," Kim ordered Nancy, handing her a whistle, "Go on. Don't just stand here. We can't have another kid drown."

Another lifeguard Ed who was baked most of the time wasn't paying attention one day a couple summers ago but the story of what happened was flimsy on if a kid actually drowned but since Ed was one of the only adults around it was hard to find a reliable source plus he still had his job.

Nancy's first day on the job and she was forced to watch her mother flirt painfully with one of her crushes. She broke every rule too, she did a cannonball and prompted her to blow her whistle but was told to let it go. It was so unfair to everyone else, Karen was getting away with all of this just because everyone thought she was movie star gorgeous.

Kim hung out with Ed by the snack bar and watched a pissed off Nancy watch her mother pose and swim in front of her other crush Steve Harrington.

"She's no Pamela Anderson," Ed joked at the prissy looking Nancy looking down at the people like they were her subjects.

"Yeah, but she is," Kim pointed over to Karen sunbathing.

Karen noticed her daughter pouting, "Oh, Nancy, what's the matter?"

"Mom, why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I just thought I'd come and cool off."

"You're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassing? Oh, Nancy," she laughed.

"Can you please just leave?"

Karen rolled her eyes and smiled, "Alright, fine but I'm going in for one last dive!"

She strutted over to the high diving board, everyone took notice immediately and began catcalling. This was really getting on Nancy's nerves but what was the real slap in the face was Karen pushing her breasts up just a tad under her swimsuit to give them that extra bulge. It drove the teenage guys crazy. Finally she did it, jumping into the pool with surprisingly little splash back. Everyone cheered and expected Karen to get up and do a bow but...

"Mom?"

She wasn't coming up. It had already been 20 seconds and everyone was getting worried. She blew her whistle and got help from Billy to go after her. Nancy saw her at the bottom of the pool. She was scared but did her job. They pulled her off to the side of the pool. Kim and Ed came over just to watch. Nancy began CPR but with her mother's large assets it was kind of hard.

"I...I don't think I can do this!"

"You have to squeeze her breasts," Ed said seriously.

"WHAT?" Nancy gave him the dirtiest look.

"Yeah," Kim said, "It was on National Geographic." Nancy still wasn't sure, "Do it or you're fired."

Billy nodded to her, giving her the go ahead. Nancy applied pressure to the double E sized breasts, it was weird, pushing these soft wet things in her shaky hands. She blew air into her mouth and kept at it.

"You might need to put your mouth right on her," Ed added.

Nancy did so, opening her mouth wide and covering Karen's. Ed and Billy exchanged a look of satisfaction with their little prank. Kim took a picture with her phone.

"Now tongue," Kim couldn't keep a straight face saying that. Before Nancy could scold her for being so disgusting Karen came to, coughing up a bit of water.

"Mom?"

"Give her room," Billy said, holding out his arms to everyone. They found a blanket for Karen and anything else she needed.

* * *

Closing time. Nancy and Karen were the only ones still around. They sat by the pool.

"I'm sorry, I probably really screwed up your day," said Karen, still holding onto her blanket.

"No," Nancy sighed, "Billy and those guys are real jerks."

"They're shitheads, Nancy," she said softly. Nancy laughed, "It's true, it's what they are. You're so much better than them...and me."

"I don't know," Nancy started, "I don't think I could ever do a dive like you can."

Karen touched her hand, stroking it, "You're a much stronger person than me. Especially at your age. Not sure where you get that from. Can't be from me."

"Hey..."

"I swear I took the wrong girl home that day at the hospital."

Nancy chuckled, "I think most people here would agree with you," she watched Karen's face turn a little glum, "So why do it? Are things really that bad with Dad?"

"Oh, honey don't worry about us. I have that all taken care of."

It was beginning to get dark and Nancy knew she still had things to do.

"Come on. I better do a check before I lock up."

Karen followed her into the storage room in the back of the office inside. Nancy didn't notice the strange looks Karen was giving her. She was checking things off on a clipboard but when things were getting a bit much she had to set it down. "Ok what is it?"

"Huh? Can't I admire my daughter at her job? In that little uniform?"

"This is not a uniform," Nancy laughed.

Out of nowhere Karen planted a kiss on her cheek. Nancy looked up at her in a confused daze.

"Um. Ok. What was that for?"

"What? I can't thank the girl who saved me today? It wasn't Billy it was you."

"Um...ok...I guess."

Karen gave her a peck on the lips. Nancy was a bit grossed out.

"Mom...," she wiped her mouth.

Karen had her hands on her, "My God you're beautiful."

Nancy gave her an innocent gaze, "What are you talking about?...What are you..."

Karen played with Nancy's long brown hair, strands sliding between her fingers. "I just thought I'd have some fun today. Dance and swim around for all of the boys to see...now I realize I was doing it all for you." She was prepared to kiss Nancy again but Nancy stopped her with both hands.

"Whoa! I don't know what you're talking about but I think it's time we go home."

Karen had a moment of clarity, "Yes. You're probably right...but..."

"What?"

"I stand by my taking the wrong girl home from the hospital theory."

"Huh?" Nancy's eyes slanted.

"I just imagine how fun it would be to try something with a young woman."

"Mom?" Nancy asked softly as she moved in, she didn't stop her this time, something about that husky tone she put on, that dance with her eyes.

Karen kissed her, more force this time. It was sweet, supple. Nancy let her do it again. It felt so new. So different. She made a preculiar noise when Karen went for a longer one. "You like that, baby?"

"Mom...why are you doing this? This is wrong."

"How?"

"I'm your daughter. Whether I might have been taken by mistake or not you still raised me. It's messed up."

Karen just smiled. "You're a smart girl. But how about we just let our bodies see what they want. We could always test my theory you know. They just need a DNA sample."

"Exactly. So let's not scar me for life please."

"Really? You don't want to kiss just a bit longer?"

Nancy turned away looking down at the stained floor, "I don't even think I like girls...this is insane."

"It's fun. Everyone is experimenting these days," Karen assured her.

"Not with their moms," Nancy's eyes narrowed.

"That's fair...I suppose I could always kiss someone like that blonde lifeguard. She seemed pretty hot."

Nancy was ready to slap her, "Ok! Ok!" She put her hands around Karen's waist and pulled her close, "But after this we get a paternity test."

"Of course, dear," she smiled slyly.

Innocent Nancy made out with the older woman, pressed up against the rack of life preservers. Both were lost in the salty and sweet tastes of the other. Karen used her tongue which Nancy discovered she didn't mind too much.

Ed and Kim accidentally walked in on them. Eyes wide they went back outside without making a noise. Walking to their cars they were trying to make sense of what they just saw.

"What was Nancy doing with her mom?" Ed said, still in shock.

Kim realized and gave him a light push, "Practicing CPR, duh."

**Until next time. Might be a bit before I get back to this. Hope it made your summers just a tad bit hotter! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thde long awaited second chapter. Thanks to those who decided to stick around. Things get a little too hot for comfort for Nancy. Enjoy!**

Nancy sat atop her lifeguard post swinging her whistle by the string with one finger. After her little makeout session with her mother she felt lighter than air. She scanned the pool, all these happy faces until she saw something that made her feel like she was hit with a brick to the face.

Karen was out there flaunting her body. She was wearing a red thong bikini. Everything was hanging out. Nancy blew her whistle. No one was paying attention. Karen was still doing her thing. Nancy blew her whistle again and tried calling to her.

Kim popped up under the lifeguard chair. "What's the problem, Wheeler?"

Nancy groaned, "It's just my mom she's..."

"Being awesome."

"What?" Nancy snapped, offended at the very notion.

"Look she's not hurting anyone and her naughty bits are covered."

"Barely!"

"Just relax and make sure kids don't drown," Kim ordered.

Nancy slumped down in her seat and pouted. All she could do was sit there all morning and watch her supposedly not biological mother shake her stuff.

"Yo, Nance," Steve, Nancy's other crush besides Billy came up to her.

Of course she was immediately attentive, "Steve oh hey!"

"You staying here for the party tonight?"

"Party?...um sure I guess so."

"Great!" He had that sparkling smile that gave her chills, "Are you going to do the whole coconut bra and grass skirt?"

"Huh?"

"Hawaiian theme. It was your mom's idea."

"Hphm. Of course it was."

"Well I've gotta go. Stuff I have to do. See you around."

"Bye, Steve."

She couldn't believe Karen. She was moving in on her job, her crushes...her!

That evening she never even seen Karen. Perhaps she went home and cancelled plans. It would be best to get her mind out of the gutter. Still that woman's tongue in her mouth would be bound to haunt her for the rest of her days.

Steve saved the day by getting her a coconut bra. Though everything seemed a bit tacky she thought it was fun and for once people seemed to be paying her some attention. She was still a small fry compared to Kim and many of the girls her age but no one at the time anyway seemed to care.

She thought this party was for staff but it looked like every high schooler around had joined them. She was talking and laughing with Steve when Kim and Ed walked up.

"Too bad your mom had to bail, Nancy," Kim said smugly.

Nancy smirked at Steve and said, "Oh, well. More fun for us."

"We seen you two last night," Ed butted in.

Nancy staggered back, "Say what?"

"Yeah you were practising CPR," Kim giggled.

"Huh?" Steve looked to Nancy.

Nancy's face turned beat red, "Yup. That's right. CPR...Is there any alcohol?" She very nervously gulped down a cup of punch.

"I've got some right over here!"

Everyone's jaws were on the floor. Not only did Karen have enough kegs to fuel this party into a rager but now she was sporting a coconut bra and grass skirt. Nancy's social life again was in jeopardy.

She turned on some music and got the party pumping. Nancy was violently pushed aside. This was getting out of hand and fast. Nancy could only stand by the pool with her punch in hand and watch her insane mother fool everyone into thinking she was fun. Her biggest question was how she was even able to contain her tits in those coconuts.

"Ok! OK!" Nancy stepped in and turned off the music. Everyone was understandably angry. "This is getting a little out of hand don't you think?"

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted back at her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Aren't you having a good time?"

Nancy frowned and folded her arms like a spoiled little princess.

"You suck, Nancy!" Someone yelled.

Karen took her aside to have a talk.

"Nancy all of your friends just want to let loose. I suggest you try it."

"Like you? No way."

Karen was taken aback with a laugh, "Well why not?"

Nancy looked around, the last thing she needed right now was the wrong kind of attention. She tried keeping her voice down, "You're acting like a SLUT."

Karen's mouth flew open, partially offended but kind of amused by her daughter's annoyance.

"Where did you even find coconuts that big? Huh?"

"Hey at least I'm not being obscene. I even found ones to fit back here!" She spun around and lifted up her grass skirt. There she coconut shells covering her large behind. Nancy was aghast.

"Nancy, darling," she said sweetly, putting her hands on her shoulders, "How about some friendly competition?"

"Like what?" Nancy raised an eyebrow.

Karen had several ideas most involving alcohol and some public embarassment. "Look just do a couple of fun things and if you win I'll go home and you can have the whole party to yourself."

"Fine. Also you never come to the pool again."

"But...," Karen felt like she'd been deflated. She thought it over a moment and agreed, "Ok."

They shook hands and moved things over to the bar they had set up. Ed lined up a couple shots for them.

"Alright! Most shots win!" Kim announced. Everybody crowded around, of course most favouring Karen. Steve did wave to Nancy. Nancy awkwardly waved back. "1, 2, 3...GO!"

Nancy watched helplessly as Karen threw back each shot of tequila like nothing. Licking salt and sucking every drop of juice from the lime. Nancy struggled to keep up, spilling her glass and doing everything in the wrong order inciting sucking first and licking salt off her hand last.

"Remember!" Kim shouted, "Lick! Sip! Suck!"

Karen stole the last remaining shot from in front of Nancy. She was hardly even tipsy.

Kim raised Karen's arm up, "Winner!"

Next was a keg stand. Each would be held upside down and see how long they could last. Both at the same time on a different keg.

Nancy couldn't last a minute. She really didn't like beer too much and ended up coughing it up.

Next was...

"Limbo!" Karen shouted, bumping Nancy aside with her hip. A curvy woman of her size had almost no trouble until they lowered it a couple inches. Her breasts were her undoing.

Nancy gleefully upstaged her, going back as much as she could when Kim and Ed lowered the Limbo stick.

After that was hoola hoop which both seemed to be pretty equal at but in the end, Nancy came out victorious.

"One more round!" Karen declared, "Twerking is still a thing right?"

Everyone raised their drinks and cheered her on. She threw her coconut underwear to Nancy and shocked all by how good she was shaking her stuff. Nancy couldn't compete. Karen was 'THIC' as everyone called her.

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. They did do some mini competitions with no clear winner. Drunk and tired they ended up alone together and in the back of the locked up and dark snack bar. Nancy sat in Karen's lap, resting her back on her.

"This was one hell of a party," Karen said with a sneer.

"Yeah...it was...fun...," Nancy said, slurring her words.

"You were great," Karen grinned, stroking Nancy's hair.

"Everyone was looking at you," she scoffed.

"Yes but I was looking at you."

Nancy paused, coming to her senses momentarily. "We should go home."

"Oh, not yet," Karen said, moving her hand down her chest.

"That kiss...did it really mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything," her warm breath made the hairs on Nancy's neck stand up.

Nancy could feel a chill work up her spine, "I...Really did like it but...it was wrong...if people knew."

"Who cares. These kids would probably think it's cool."

Nancy turned away from her, "I don't think of you like that...it's different."

"You want me all to yourself. I think that's what it is...you didn't want me here because you want e...," she giggled.

"No that's...not it...," her ears were burning, "You are beautiful and...good kisser..."

"See...you can't deny it."

Nancy laughed at this ridiculousness.

"But...," Karen whispered deeply into her ear, "They only get to watch. Only you have permission to touch me."

Nancy gulped and gulped hard. She didn't know how react to that.

Karen moved in her seat. Nancy sat up to face her. She was struggling with her coconut bra. "Would you be a dear and help me get this off?"

Nancy stared blankly at her for a second and obliged. Removing the shells almost gave her a heart attack. She never knew how big they would be, these pale mountains with those pink nipples looking up at her.

"Much better, huh?"

Nancy didn't blink. Just shook her head while keeping an eye on them in case they escaped.

"Why don't you give them a massage? Give your mom a hand?"

Nancy did so without much thought. She felt both of them up with her small, bony hands.

"Oh yeah," Karen gasped.

Nancy backed off, creeped out. "This is too weird." She pushed Karen's breasts back with all her might but she couldn't escape them.

"I think it's...romantic," Karen said with a sleepy look in her eye.

Nancy made a face, "You think this is romantic?"

"Let's have some fun...come on...," open mouth with her eyes closed she invited Nancy in. Nancy was not in the mood. She couldn't lower herself again to doing such an act...but it was so impossible to resist. She opened her mouth wide and smashed into Karen's mouth. This forbidden dance they did. Nancy lost all motivation to avoid this. Karen was a good kisser after all.

Karen stopped the kiss for a moment, shocking Nancy who clearly wanted more.

"You know why I was late?"

"You like an entrance?"

"Yes but no...I sent in for the paternity test."

Nancy's eyes lit up, "Are you serious?"

"We'll find out in a couple of days."

"Oh," Nancy looked all around as if trying to find a lost contact, "Then...maybe should stop."

"But why?" Karen asked, stroking her face, "We've already come this far."

"But...what if..."

Karen brushed her fingers across her lips, "It's not like anyone is around to see."

Karen kissed her lightly and Nancy whispered, "Well I guess no one can see us..."

"God, you're cute. Nice little ass," Karen said, giving Nancy's pale rear a squeeze.

Nancy laughed in between kisses. She ended up taking a grab at Karen's buns.

"You like that, baby?"

"I like watching it wobble."

They both were getting extra handsy with each other. Nancy had a lot to grab onto . She ended up bringing each of her heavy breast up to he face and sucked on them generously.

"Does that make you happy?"

"Yes," Nancy smirked briefly, "But...no one's going to find out right?"

"No, honey, no one."

Nancy smiled and continued worshipping the pair in front of her.

Karen slid her hands up d down her back, "You like that?"

"Uh-huh," Nancy nodded.

Karen touched her stomach softly, "That?"

"...Yeah..."

"This?" Karen stroked her her thigh. Nancy bit her lip and nodded. "How about...," she had her hands just above her crotch. Nancy was surprised. Looking at her sheepishly. Karen waited for her approval, smiling like she was a naughty teenager. Nancy smiled back fiendishly. Karen but her hands down her panties, rubbing the small bush. Nancy was wet. When she felt Karen's fingers enter she opened her mouth without making a noise. She tilted her head back and let out the tiniest moan. Karen knew exactly how to get her going, how to get her off. When Nancy opened her eyes she saw Karen's shaved pussy. This blew her away. Karen took hold of Nancy's hand and placed it on her. Nancy felt bad but the good kind, the kind she'd never really felt before.

Nancy thrusted on top of her as they fingered and moaned; her eyes comically rolling back in her head as she came. Karen convulsed, sweating, her large breasts heaving as she let out a scream. Nancy was stunned and aroused just watching her. She was even more so when she sucked on the very fingers that were just inside of her. She looked at her with these hungry eyes.

Nancy pulled her fingers up to her face, examining the sticky juices. Karen gave her a sensual nod. Nancy sucked on her fingers. Sweet, tangy.

"That's just a taste," Karen said in a husky voice.

They kissed again. Nancy tasting herself on her.

**To be continued. At least one more chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After their steamy night together could there be a future for Nancy and Karen? Some strong language and sexual content. Thank you for reading. I'm going to write some more Stranger Things in the future. Nancy/Joyce, etc.**

"Did you have sex or something?"

"Huh?" Nancy nearly fell off her post.

Kim laughed at her expression, this kind of swoon dream - like state; she'd been watching her for several minutes before walking over to see what was up but also to scare the hell out of her.

"God you are such a dork!"

"So? What if I did have sex? It's not like it's any of your business," she said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Did you fuck Karen?"

Nancy's cheeks burned bright red. "I...no...ew...that's disgusting..."

"Well she's not your real mom, right?"

"Uh...well...," Nancy squeaked, panic in her voice.

"Or were you two practising CPR again? I heard an awful lot of moaning," she said, teasing, "Come on, Wheeler, that's so awesome."

Nancy did a double take, "Awesome?"

"Yeah. Everyone at this pool, man, woman and child totally wants to bang her."

Nancy thought this over, "So...you think I'm cool?"

Kim scoffed and shook her head, "No...you're rad."

Nancy liked the sounds of that but wasn't sure everyone would think that way if they found out what she and Karen did. Right on time was Billy looking more tanned than ever. Nancy still found herself smitten with him even if he was kind of douchey.

"Yo, Billy you hear about Nancy?"

"No what about?"

Nancy freaked, she wanted to stop this conversation from going any further. She kept getting interupted and ignored by her much taller peers.

"Nancy and Karen."

He lowered his shades and looked to Nancy and then back at Kim, "Way?"

"Way."

Nancy gulped, "Way."

"Nice!"

Soon everyone was coming up including Steve who Kim was more than happy to blab.

"Whoa...but isn't that inc..."

"She's not her real mom," Kim butted in, "Karen said she was switched at birth."

"Wow."

"Yeah...," Nancy hesitated; was this really happening? Was she really going to have an incestuous relationship because it made her cool?

Everyone around her stopped to look over her shoulder.

The answer was an astounding 'YES'.

Karen stood there in a brand new string bikini with her hair done up; how was it she kept out doing herself? Nancy felt wet just looking at her.

"Hello, Nance," said Karen in a husky voice.

Nancy finally got her composure back and said after clearing her throat, "Hey."

"I picked up the papers," she smiled knowingly, handing over the sealed yellow envelope to her lover.

Everyone was staring. All Nancy did was hold the envelope up to her face; this stupid yellow envelope could determine her whole future. What if she hated what she found inside? Would everything change? Would she have a mental breakdown and be locked up the rest of her life? Would she lose all respect from everyone and herself?

Without a warning Nancy held up the envelope for everyone to see and tore it up, this huge smile on her face. Everyone gasped including Karen.

"B-But, Nancy, I thought you wanted to know!"

"Screw it! I don't need some stupid piece of paper to tell me you're the one I'm meant to be with!"

Nancy grabbed and Karen and pulled her in for a passionate kiss for everyone to see. One hand resting behind Karen's head and leaning her back slightly even though Nancy didn't exactly have the strength to hold her for very long. The whole place cheered.

Everything seemed to go over strangely well, more so than anyone could've imagined. Maybe Hawkins was way more accepting than she once thought; it was like a messed up fairy tale ending. By the end of the day everyone found out about them and it would be only a matter of time before word got to their own household. Only the lifeguards were hanging around, asking the couple what their plans were for the future, something they both would have to figure out.

"Come on you guys," said Kim, smiling at Nancy and Karen who were holding hands, "Let's leave these two alone."

"See you, Karen."

"Bye, Nancy."

Everyone left the pool and Karen thought it was a good time to dive in.

"Hey!" Nancy exclaimed, "No more swimming in the pool!"

"Oh, come on!" Karen laughed, splashing her as she wadded there, "Get in the water."

Nancy looked around, suspicious if anyone was still around. It was getting late. Full moon.

"It's getting dark."

"But look at that moon. So romantic," Karen smiled.

It was romantic and Nancy could feel a kind of tingle in the air. Nancy stepped down into the pool to join. Karen waved her over. When she was going to slow she splashed.

"Hey!" Nancy laughed, "No splashing!"

"Sorry, Miss Lifeguard!"

Nancy splashed her back, a fight broke out until they were holding each other in their arms. They kissed tenderly with Karen sucking on Nancy's bottom lip.

"So...what do I call you?" Nancy asked, almost whispering.

"You can call me anything you want."

"Slut?" Nancy looked on with a straight face.

Karen smiled, "Sure."

"Whore?"

"Defiantly."

"Karen?"

"You can if you want to."

"I think I'll just call you mom."

They both smiled, looking into each others' eyes. Karen placed a hand under her chin and brought her close. Nancy surprised her with a slight spanking. It wasn't just a spur of the moment kinkiness, Nancy pointed the jacuzzi out to her.

"Ooh! Water jets!"

Nancy smiled cheekily and they helped each other in. Indeed the water jets were powerful and it was just big enough to do the things they wanted to do. Nancy removed Karen's bikini with her mouth and kissed her all over. Her breasts of course were show stoppers, she could play with those for hours. Karen was lost in their bliss, letting Nancy take control she was pushed into a water jet as Nancy kissed and fondled her from behind. Nancy couldn't believe they were taking things so far but after she let herself go she knew anything was possible.

"You relax, baby. You've earned it."

Nancy lied back and Karen disappeared under the water. Nancy was not ready for how intense this would be. She felt it between her legs. Karen eating her out under water. Nancy convulsed in the water and moaned loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear. She knew she would never let anyone do this but her. Karen Wheeler. She came and Karen came up. Somehow in the moonlight, Karen looked like some kind of sexy mermaid, a sexy mermaid that smiled proudly at the satisfied grin she just made on the eighteen year old's face.

They kissed, both shuddering as they pressed their foreheads.

**And they both lived happily ever after...**

**I'll write one with more of a plot one day. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
